


Breaking the Rules

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashae takes Solas along when she wants to break a rule in Skyhold one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

“I am fully convinced that this is a bad idea, vhenan.”

“Rules are meant to be broken, ma sa’lath, don’t be a spoil-sport.”

“But I believe these were put in place for a-“ A puff of flour suddenly in his face cut off his words, and lead to his breath catching in coughs that didn’t stop until his eyes were watering. When he rubbed them free of the moisture, he looked up to see Ashae wrist-deep in a barrel of sugar.

“I’m just going to bake some cookies, Solas, not prepare a feast. They only told others to stay out of the kitchens to they don’t have to worry about depleting the food supply too quickly.” She pulled up a heaping cup of sugar out of the barrel and turned, searching for a bowl.

“Have you ever made cookies before, vhenan?” He was sure he knew the answer, but hoped that bringing it up would turn her against her middle-of-the-night impulse to bake.

“No, but I’ve watched the cooks do it, once. It’s incredibly simple.” Ashae reached past him, pulling a package of flour towards her makeshift work area, releasing more flour into the air and causing a coughing fit of her own.

Solas couldn’t help the look of skepticism that was making its way across his face, until Ashae turned and smiled at him, her face and hair peppered with the flour. The smile that had melted his heart on many occasions before this one. “Don’t you want to help me, ma sa’lath?”

Forcing back a preemptive feeling of regret, Solas stepped forward, pushing up his sleeves.  
  


* * *

  
An hour later, several burnt fingertips, and having a pan dropped on his bare feet, Solas finally sat down in his chair in the dark rotunda and buried his face in his hands.

The Inquisitor, the most powerful woman in Thedas, an accomplished Knight Enchanter mage, the love of his life… was utterly useless in the kitchen.

He had expected it, as she had told him stories of what life was like in her clan, but nothing could have prepared him for the disaster that was Skyhold’s kitchens. He made a mental note to go and apologise to the staff first thing in the morning.

Soft arms, smelling of soap after the bath she had to take to get all of the flour out of her hair, wrapped around his shoulders, and he caught the scent of flowers when she touched her face to his.

“Thank you, ma sa’lath.” Ashae pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Solas turned his head to respond with a kiss on her smiling mouth. “I’m going back to bed, don’t stay up too late or you’ll catch a cold.”

He watched her leave the rotunda and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes with a soft smile playing across his lips.

Yes, some rules were meant to be broken.


End file.
